Phosphorus Coating
|image = |caption = |game = Undead Nightmare |aka = |type = Bullet coating |made = A sage of any type One Violet Snowdrop }} is an item found in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC ''pack.'' Characteristics Phosphorus Coating is an item that can be selected from the kit section of Marston's satchel. It requires one type of any sage (e.g. Red Sage, Desert Sage, Hummingbird Sage) and one Violet Snowdrop to use. When used, it coats all of Marston's bullets and shells in phosphorus causing any Undead hit to be lit on fire, leaving them to slowly die in distinct blue flames. However, the treatment only lasts for a limited amount of time before another use is required. Acquisition Phosphorus Coating is an item given to the player by Nigel West Dickens after giving him 5 Desert Sage and 5 Violet Snowdrop during the first task of his mission A Cure for Most of What Ails You. Undead Overrun Phosphorus Coated bullets can be obtained, temporarily, in Undead Nightmare's Undead Overrun by racking up a 10 kill combo, and will replenish at a 20 kill combo and again every consecutive 10 kills in a combo. Whenever phosphorus is enabled, the Dead-Eye meter will flash. Caution must be taken, as the Dead-Eye meter also flashes when shotgun slugs are enabled. Alternatively, being the Last Man Standing will grant a player with Phosphorus, bringing advantage to 2 player teams, as it only takes one downed teammate to give another player phosphorus rounds. Tips & Tricks *The activation and ending of the phosphorus treatment are signaled by an indication noise, the same one that sounds when a hint box appears. *It is best used to kill large, tight clusters of Undead to hit as many targets as possible before the phosphorus treatment wears off, or when the player is low on Dead-Eye as body shots with the treatment will still inevitably kill the Undead, albeit slower than a headshot. *When facing several Bolters, phosphorus coated ammo can light them up compared to the more tedious method of using Dead-Eye to target their heads. *Using phosphorus treated ammo to light the undead on fire counts towards Undead Sharpshooter Rank 3, meaning that you can shoot 5 of them in the head with coated rounds. *Wearing the Legend of the Apocalypse outfit will lengthen the amount of time a single phosphorus treatment lasts. *The phosphorus treatment is dependent on time, not the amount of ammo fired, meaning that whether the player fired one shot or one hundred, the treatment will expire after the same amount of time. *To maximize the number of undead lit in a single shot, using shotguns is very effective. A single pellet is all that is needed to set a zombie ablaze. *Phosphorus treatment works on almost all weapon types, even on thrown weapons such as dynamite. A strong combination is any type of machine gun with phosphorus treatment, as all bullets fired possess the ability to set the undead ablaze. Trivia *When a phosphorus coated round is fired, it leaves behind a green trail similar to that of a modern-day tracer round. *Phosphorus coated rounds are similar to the modern-day incendiary round. *The blue flames that engulf enemies from phosphorus-treated ammo are similar to the flames caused by Holy Water. *Phosphorus coated rounds function like that of their normal counterparts when fired at humans. *Phosphorus is an actual element that can catch fire if exposed to the air. *After you reach 100% completion, you'll no longer need items to use the phosphorus coating. en:Baño de fósforo Category:Undead Nightmare Items Category:Image Enhancement